<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Past Is The Past by justahappylittletree</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27881201">The Past Is The Past</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/justahappylittletree/pseuds/justahappylittletree'>justahappylittletree</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dark (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, Dark season 2 spoilers, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Mikkel Nielsen Deserved Better, Nightmares, One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:15:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>237</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27881201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/justahappylittletree/pseuds/justahappylittletree</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>I lost a son once. It won't happen again</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mikkel has a nightmare. Ines wonders if she made the right choice.</p>
<p>(Short one-shot)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ines Kahnwald &amp; Michael Kahnwald | Mikkel Nielsen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Kahnwald Collection</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Past Is The Past</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys, gals and non-binary pals!</p>
<p>This is my first fic so apologies if it's not that great!<br/>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A soft noise. A tussle. The crying would start soon.</p>
<p>
  <i>Not again.</i>
</p>
<p>Ines Kahnwald was used to Mikkels nightmares by now. Every night for the last month he had woken up, calling for his mother.</p>
<p>
  <i>Poor boy,</i>
</p>
<p>Ines thinks to herself, walking to Mikkels room on quiet feet,</p>
<p>
  <i>he just needs his mother.</i>
</p>
<p>She would hold him and -</p>
<p>
  <i>That's why I'm here</i>
</p>
<p>When he didn't fall back asleep, she would make him cocoa. It always worked. Two pills seemed to be just enough for the moment.</p>
<p>"The past is the past." She whispers it like a prayer. Waits until Mikkel is snoring to turn off the light and tiptoe back to her room.</p>
<p>Sometimes she thinks she should pray more.</p>
<p>
  <i>God is good to me. I lost a son once. It won't happen again. Never again. I have to keep Mikkel safe.</i>
</p>
<p>All is still. Mikkel is fast asleep. Her heart is stuffed a little too tightly with love and sometimes she wonders if she's made the right decision. </p>
<p>
  <i>Mikkel is here for a reason. It's my job to look after him. It's as it's meant to be.</i>
</p>
<p>Ines thanks God. Maybe praying more is something she should really do. She lays down and closes her eyes.</p>
<p>
  <i>The past is the past. Now is now. </i>
</p>
<p>Mikkel will be okay, as long as Ines is there for him. And with that reassurance in her heart, she falls alseep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>